1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to dispensers for powdered and granular materials. More particularly, the present invention is directed to dispensers that prevent such materials from blocking the dispenser.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, it is known that the drawback of all dispensers for fine table salt, or salt shakers marketed in various shapes, is that, after a certain time from replenishment with new salt, as a result of the tendency of salt to become clotted due to humidity, they do not permit the salt therein to be dispensed in due course. Therefore, the perforated closing cap must be unscrewed and cleaned internally to remove the clotted salt, which operation is simple but tiresome and is unpleasant to operators of public restaurants due to the complaints from the customers. Often, the salt is dispensed unevenly, or excessively due to the repeated shaking of the salt dredger, thus spoiling the food.